villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kieran Wilcox
Kieran Wilcox is one of the main antagonists of the MTV series Scream. He was the accomplice to Piper Shaw, who was seemingly Ghostface whenever she couldn't be. He was the secondary antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. He was portrayed by . History Before the events of Scream, his father Clark Hudson left him in Atlanta in order to support his addiction to pain pills. During his time in Atlanta, Kieran began stalking a girl and framed his cousin Eli, who already had a criminal record, for it. Kieran lived with his stepfather and mother in Atlanta until they died in a car accident, which was indirectly (or directly) caused by him. Following their deaths, Kieran moved to Lakewood and returned living with his father. In Lakewood, Kieran met Piper Shaw, Emma Duval's half sister and Brandon James's daughter, who had been previously rejected by her mother named Maggie Duval. They instantly formed a bond with each other, hating the affair with their parents and began dating. Planning to get revenge on Emma and Maggie, Piper recruited Kieran, who had to act as her "spy" and secondary killer. After killing several people, Piper attempted to kill Emma and Maggie, only to be shot in the head by Audrey Jensen, the person responsible for bringing Piper to Lakewood. Her corpse was retrieved by Kieran and stored in an orphanage. Enraged by her death, Kieran was motivated to start another killing spree, now targeting not only Emma, but Audrey as well. After having killed numerous people, including Jake Fitzgerald and Mayor Maddox, Kieran unintentionally revealed himself as the killer to Emma, by saying that "she would feel safe again" (Emma had been previously called by the killer, who said "you will never feel safe again"). Exposed, Kieran then shoots Eli dead when he attempted to protect Emma and Audrey from him. Despite his efforts, Kieran was subdued by Audrey and Emma, who spared him from death and let him get arrested by the police instead. Three months after his arrest, Kieran gets a phone call from someone using his killer's voice who says "Hello Kieran. Who told you, you could wear my mask?", much to Kieran's clear surprise. After his trial sentences him to 10 consecutive life terms, one for each of his victims, Kieran is visited by the killer he talked to on the phone, who kills his guard, gets his key, opens Kieran's cell, and confronts him. Kieran asks him who he/she is; the killer responds by slashing his throat open, and then stabbing him in the back of the neck, instantly killing him. Relatives *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Unnamed Stepfather (deceased) *Father: Clark Hudson (victim; deceased) *Cousin: Eli Hudson (victim; deceased) *Aunt: Tina Hudson Confirmed Murders Direct Murders #Rachel Murray (Hanged, planted as possible suicide attempt) #Jake Fitzgerald (Sliced with scythe) #Eddie Hayes (Wine bottle smashed over head, stabbed in back and throat by corkscrew) http://ew.com/article/2016/08/16/scream-killer-season-2/ #Seth Branson (Cut off hand, stabbed in chest, burned alive) #Deputy Dwayne (Thrown through glass mirror) #Haley Meyers (Stabbed repeatedly in chest with a knife) #Zoë Vaughn (Drowned in coffin) #Quinn Maddox (Stabbed by pitchfork) #Deputy Stevens (Stabbed to death with a knife) #Eli Hudson (Shot multiple times; his own cousin) #'(Implied Kills)' Kieran's Stepfather and Mother (killed in car crash) Aided by Piper Shaw #Will Belmont (Cut in half with trencher) #Clark Hudson (Knocked out with poker, tied to a tree, and disembowled; his own father) Gallery Kieran Wilcox emma.jpg|Kieran manipulates Emma. KieranIsTheKiller.png|Kieran reveals himself as the killer to Audrey and Emma. KieranUnmasked.png|Kieran posing as the killer's pawn after being unmasked by police. Kieran_Wilcox_(Prison_Suit).png|Kieran in jail. FB_IMG_1466707198735.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Trivia *Kieran is based on Billy Loomis, as the two share countless similarities, mainly both of them being the boyfriend of the protagonist. *Kieran has the highest body count overall in the entire Scream franchise, standing at least 9 people and at most 14. However, Roman Bridger had a higher body count per killing spree, because while Kieran killed more victims in two different killing sprees, Roman killed all of his nine victims in the same killing spree. **During his trial, the judge said: "I am struck by the sheer inhumanity of what one human being is capable of inflicting upon not just one, but over a dozen other human beings." ''This implies that he might have killed more than twelve people. *He is the first killer in the ''Scream franchise to be imprisoned before being killed. *Kieran is the most brutal killer to date. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Imprisoned Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Crackers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Graverobbers Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Spy Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Approved Evil Articles Category:Torturer